Kutoj Kurogian
Kutoj Kurogian is currently a 1st Year Student and acting leader of KURS at Beacon Academy. His weapon of choice is a Sniper Rifle x Ninjatō, Braith Merle, and his partner is Ulysses Kiirokotte. ﻿ Appearance Kutoj is a lean, petite young man of short height with a pale white skin tone, black eyes, and unkempt jet-black colored hair that is usually left where it is or shaped by his hat. He wears a button down tweed suit over a large dress shirt along with a tie. Accompanying all of his outfits is his fedora hat (exception with his cloak outfit), which he has a particular fondness for. Kutoj is a petite young male, towering at only 5'3". He prefers to wear clothing that gives him the freedom to move and cover him up a good amount as to not show any skin. (which is why he is usually seen wearing black cotton gloves with a long sleeve top) The majority of his wardrobe is dark-colored, which he prefers solely for the reason that his mother said that black "looks better on him and makes his face stand out." Some pieces of his clothing is optimized so that it also acts as a insulator of sorts; dust is sewn into select pieces of clothing to assist in the usage of his semblance. For select missions that stresses incognito or stealth, Kutoj dons a cloak that's pinned to his shoulder, fully equipped with a large hood to place over his head and a sizable scarf to place over his face from the nose down. History Past Kutoj is depicted to have an exclusive past, only rarely giving insight to his teammates and close friends. Kutoj was raised in the small porttown of Faolan along the coast of Atlas. His Father, Kipper Kurogian, was an "adventurer" who journeyed across the world in search of treasure. (This proved to be financially unsmart.) After being forced to dock in Faolan after an incident with an Atlesian military airship, Kipper was grounded for the month alongside his crew. During this time, he meets renowned Atlesian Huntress, Gwyn Dhaval at a local diner. Whom, he tries to flirt with, only to be met with a swift knee to the crotch. Despite the violent answer to his romantic advances, Kipper still attempted to pursue a relationship with Gwyn, much to her annoyance. After an incident that included Grimm in the nearby forest, Kipper had promised to repay Gwyn with "one date", which she (reluctantly) takes. After being given the go to pilot his airship again, Odyssey, Kipper kept delaying his departure to spend time with Gwyn. Eventually, this lead to him severing ties with his crew and giving captainship to his closest friend, Laika. Following the years soon after, Kutoj was given birth under the name Kujo. Having spend more time with his father due to his mother being a Huntress, Kutoj grew up adopting alot of his father's traits. Being adventerous, open-minded, and vocal with his thoughts are some to list. This lead Kutoj to be a young troublemaker alongside his father, which makes them the occasional victim to Gwyn's rage. After some years have passed, Kutoj was thrown into custody after breaking into and stealing from a bakery. Due to this, Kipper and Gwyn got into a heated argument, resulting in Kipper leaving and Gwyn becoming a full-time mother. Kutoj was released back into his mother's custody, supplied with the reason that his father left the family to go on an adventure. This reduces him to showing off and nurturing more introverted traits as he grows up. Running Away The White Fang Beacon Personality As a child, Kutoj was described as a "hooligan". He showcased extroverted traits and was often ill-mannered to adult figures, which is possibly a result of his father's care. Now, Kutoj is showcased with a cool personality that lacks any semblance of social grace; especially with his developed gynophobia, which prevents him from interacting normally with women. His way of talking can be described as direct and unwieldy. Yet, he had managed to make close friends out of his teammates and some select students despite his first impressions as a cold, uncaring individual. While he is seen most of the time with a cool head and a commanding air about him, it has been proved to be a weak mask that is broken quite often. (which usually results in something humorous) Despite his outward appearance as someone who is completely "sang-froid", Kutoj has retained his child-like curiosity and wonder, as proven by his extensive knowledge on different fairy tales and stories, which he still enjoys and reads to this day. Though dry, he has showcased to have a sense of humor and is capable of rallying his team members when the morale is down. On the battlefield, Kutoj is shown to be an extremely capable tactician and warrior despite his small stature. ... which he has shown to be sensitive about. Development Despite being the son of a Huntress, Kutoj showed no interest in being one at the time. Instead, he went to adopting his father's adventurous spirit and silver tongue, which would lead him into trouble and damage his mother's reputation. After his parents had separated, Kutoj begun to develop introverted traits, and under his mother's care, began to develop a more gracious personality. After running away and meeting Radley, Cho, and Owphiyr, Kutoj was met with distaste when he showed good manners and when he showed that he was too scared to explore around a trainyard at night. After some encouragement from Radley, Kutoj took to exploring with them. Eventually, earned the group's trust once he helped Cho escape from a guard patrolling the area by pulling down the guard's pants. Following this, he began to show off his mischievous roots again, joining along the group on their antics and began to show the traits of his earlier self again, being known as the small, fast one of the group. After the warehouse fire incident, Kutoj became much more distant. Taking on Radley's studies in an attempt to carry on his legacy. Eventually, he severs ties with Cho and Owphiyr without telling them, much like how he did with Gwyn. During his time with a premature White Fang under Jackal Londonne, Jackal taught him how to peacefully rebel and protest, as per early White Fang. Eventually, Jackal realizes Kutoj's talents and how those talents fit more into more beneficial ways than holding up signs on a street. Those teachings took a turn as Jackal asked for favors and small odd jobs that required Kutoj to stealth into buildings and steal. Under Jackal's teaching, Kutoj developed a callous side, learning how to use a weapon and how to hurt others. Arriving at Beacon as the newly named "Kutoj" and as an inside man, Kutoj is first seen as cold and inhospitable, going as far as to reprimand and insult a girl who had fallen over and dropped her books. This is later revealed to be Réiltín. Soon into his first day, he clashes with Ulysses Kiirokotte, which quickly turns into a loud, physical fight. This lead to a scolding and a forced apology, which of course, the two didn't really meant. This relationship is only worsened when Kutoj meets Ulysses during initiation, and Kutoj had left Ulysses to fend off Ursa. The two would reconcile and bond over the next few months as they are placed on a team along with Réiltín Akaiborai and Sven Shiroseth. Over the course of the year, Kutoj faces many revelations as he learns more about the struggle of man and the destruction and pain that the Grimm's caused to humanity for the past decade. This, along with a memory of Radley and Ozpin's words, influences Kutoj's decision to abandon the White Fang, sending a text message on a scroll to Jackal to say that he was done with them. And to show that he was serious, he, along with KURS, take down a White Fang operation operating at a nearby dock; robbing the activist group shipping containers of dust and having all who participated in the operation arrested. This sparked the man-hunt. Questioned as to how he knew the whereabouts of the location by his teammates and, he quickly reveals that he was a cloak-and-dagger for the White Fang and was actually fifteen years old. Much to his surprise, he was accepted by the group with a big group hug where, to his dismay, he faints due to the tightness of it. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Whistleblower Blues - One of Kutoj's strong points is his speed complimented with his ability to be nimble; which allows him to traverse seamlessly in any given situation. Speed - Kutoj's speed makes him hard to hit and opens up alot more opportunities for him to go on the offensive. Astute - He is able to quickly and accurately assess any situation and turn this to his advantage. Brainy - Strong study habits and a strong want to learn makes Kutoj a bright individual. It doesn't make him better at socializing, though. Weaknesses Fire - Kutoj is afraid of fire, and will show panic at the mere sight of it. Being touched by it is a nightmare for him. Fragile - He makes sure he's hard to hit for a good reason. Kutoj can't take too many hits before he goes down. Physical Strength - Kutoj is sorely lacking in physical strength, to his dismay. Fears Fire - Kutoj has a developed fear of fire. This fear could've stemmed from the warehouse fire earlier in his life. Caligynephobia - "Fear of beautiful women." Weapon Braith Merle is Kutoj's current signature weapon. It is a fusion between a customized Japanese ninjatō and a components of a Japanese Type 99 Sniper Rifle. The blade of the weapon is crafted with black damascus steel and is different from a traditional ninjatō for the very reason that it is double edged to compliment Kutoj's fighting style. The sheathe of the weapon is meant to be dual wielded alongside the unsheathed blade for variation in a battle, as the sheathe acts like a blunt object for striking and knocking out enemies. The sheathe acts as the frame of the rifle and has an extra feature that allows a small variant scope to mechanically slide out and back in on the "top" of the rifle. While the Sniper Rifle can be fired without the weapon sheathed, Kutoj rarely does so; the reason because there is more control and handling with the usage of two hands. Firing the rifle in one hand has proved to push Kutoj around and can even hurt him without properly holding it. The range of Braith Merel is long with the capability of firing from a large variety of distances, but Kutoj seems to use it mostly from mid to long range, only rarely firing it at point blank. The barrel of the gun accomodates attachments with a customized sliencer that is made for the weapon by Jackal, and is compatible with dust rounds. Small and lightweight, overall, to accomodate for Kutoj's small stature. Fighting Style Kutoj's fighting style can be described as "high risk, high reward." While Kutoj's offensive capabilities are extremely high (though he's hopeless at hand-to-hand) with his agile movements and varied ways of attacking from different places, his defensive game is sorely lacking; he relies on his small stature and agility to dodge out of the way of attacks rather then deflecting them. On the other hand, Kutoj's offensive game has shown to be unbeatable in most cases; though, it has also shown to be taxing. Utilizing his semblance and speed, Kutoj can speed around the battlefield in a blur and slash at the enemy all around; making him hard to hit and on the constant offensive. This combined with the ability to place trickster runes that can hurt/trap an enemy if they step into it makes Kutoj a very tricky opponent. Quick thinking and improv are also part of Kutoj's skillset, allowing him to make quick plans in the middle of a fight to use his surroundings to his benefit or to escape a situation. Overall, Kutoj has the ability to defeat his opponents quickly with speed and brains, but the fight can be turned around just the same if Kutoj makes a wrong move or suffers a strong hit. Kutoj showcases an ability to effectively utilize guerrilla warfare tactics (hit and run tactics), which is effective towards larger, more stronger foes. (Ulysses Kiirokotte) This is usually done in the middle of a fight and in a area that's accommodated with strategic cover that allows him to hide. (Ex. Forest, trainyards, abandoned towns) Step by step, Kutoj would quickly retreat (in some cases with the help of his semblance) and take a sniping posiiton from somewhere afar or high up, fire, and take up position in another place and repeat until the enemy is downed. Kutoj acts as the commanding leader of his team. Despite being physically weak, Kutoj has shown that he is able to understand and direct the much stronger forces of his team, Ulysses Kiirokotte and Sven Shiroseth, to handle feats he could never do in the middle of a fight; such as pinning an enemy down, lifting something heavy, or in some cases, actually fling him across the area. He is commonly seen teaming up with Ulysses if he is not fighting by himself. His ability to remain calm and his strong bond with his teammates compliments his abilities as a strategist. In the presence of fire, Kutoj can be reduced to major panic. Semblance Trickster Runes - Kutoj wields his own variant of the "glyph" semblance. Compared to Weiss's glyphs in RWBY, Kutoj's glyphs are more defensive/support oriented. "Trickster" glyphs act as traps for the enemy to step in, and are usually less visible from afar as to hide from the enemy. Once someone steps into the glyph, it sets off with whatever corresponding dust it's tied to. Some known glyphs that he uses frequently are yellow (stun/shock), blue (freeze), and green. (wind) His glyphs are also known to do a few other things, such as applying buffs. His yellow "haste" glyphs are something he uses very frequently. Relationships Ulysses Kiirokotte- Kutoj's partner and, surprisingly, best friend. Kutoj and Ulysses had started off on very sour terms upon Kutoj's arrival to Beacon; it had gotten so bad in fact that it was normal for them to get into a fight or two everyday with Sven and Réiltín in between, trying to break them up. It's gotten to the point where when Ulysses had threaten to drop out of the school due to Kutoj's leader position, they were assigned an urgent sentinel mission in Margaret Town, Atlas; which was originally designed for the higher years. It's through the events of this mission is when Kutoj and Ulysses started to band together and form a friendship, and even began to confide in each other. Réiltín Akaiborai- Kutoj's close friend and partner with Sven Shiroseth. She had originally acted as a wall with Sven to keep Kutoj and Ulysses from each other's necks. Réiltín is the other "brain" in the team, and usually offers Kutoj moral support and even tried to help Kutoj get over his phobia of women. Due to this, the two had developed a deep trust within each other, and usually cooperates in team study sessions to try and help their teammates study. Réiltín is one of the only girls that Kutoj has developed confidence talking to. Sven Shiroseth- Kutoj's close friend and partner with Réiltín Akaiborai. Originally acted with Réiltín to keep Kutoj and Ulysses's from each other's necks. Sven is Kutoj's cheerful friend, and has more than once jostled Kutoj into a social situation that ends up a disaster. Even so, Kutoj has developed a deep bond with Sven throughout their time on a team together, and on more than one occasion, duo'd missions by themselves. Sienna Svengali- Kutoj's friend, student council president, and supposed crush, they had met each other at the Beacon Dance on a balcony away from the crowd. Sienna has wondered as to why Kutoj was away from the crowd, and wanting to avoid an awkward silence when there's another person present, attempted to communicate with him. Of course, Kutoj with his caligynephobia, was extremely dodgy and withdrawn when it came to her. Her approach eventually became more aggressive, and Sienna pins Kutoj down in a submission hold to hold a conversation. From there, it escalated to them dancing together on the balcony on their lonesome. This leads to Kutoj developing a sort of crush on Sienna, which develops further as they encounter each other more as the year goes on. Elize Argenima- One of Kutoj's closer friends that goes back to Kutoj's White Fang years and leader of ENVY. While they were young, Kutoj and Elize had worked together to perform many petty crimes that they were assigned to do, whether it was pickpocket or distracting guards. Throughout those years, they had developed a sort of love-hate relationship with one another, tormenting the other with small pranks. Elize eventually showed signs of leaving the White Fang, which Kutoj was against doing. After disappearing, Kutoj had assumed that she was dead, until many years later where he had spotted her in Beacon. Trivia - Kutoj is a pseudonym made by Kutoj himself. It's his original name, Kujo, jumbled with a "T" placed in the middle. The T's origin can be based off of Tuyet. - Kutoj is based off of the Stephen King's Cujo, which is a story about a dog named Cujo who becomes rabid. - Kutoj's family, besides Gwyn, are named after dogs. Kujo (based off of Cujo), Kipper (based off of Kipper the Dog), and Argos (based off of "Argus" in the Odyssey). - Kutoj absolutely abhors drawing, yet forces himself to do it anyways. Drawing usually reduces Kutoj to tears. - His favorite snack is, strangely, "bagged milk." Category:OCs Category:Team KURS Category:First Years Category:First Year Characters